Zelda 64: Alternate Ending
by Andrian
Summary: I think that the ending to the game missed something, so, I thought I make my own version, of what would of make the ending better.


NOTE: In this story, Link basically only has the basic items, the ones that are needed to continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long battle was over. Link had emerged victorious, over the demon-spawn Gannon. He was now with the girl, high in the heavens, where the sun was shining down onto his neck, who had haunted his dreams of the past seven years, Zelda, the girl whom he was destined to be with.

        "Link, I'm afraid it is time for you to go. As a child, I was afraid of Gannondorf. Even though my fears were correct, I was more of help, then a burden." Here, she let out a loud sob, "For the past seven years, I have been burden with images of Ganondorf's destruction. Please, Link, allow me to forget those images, allow me to live my life as I was meant to, in peace. I was, and still am, too young to be going through such an experience."

        Link was shocked. He struggled to speak. How could this be happening to him? His girl of his dreams, whom haunted his constant thoughts, didn't want to know him?

        "Link, please, understand. If you truly loved me, then you know, no matter what, we will meet again, I swear! We will meet again. Now, please, stay calm, as this will be our last farewell." She brought her pink lips towards her ancient family heirloom, The Ocarina Of Time, and began to play the Song Of Time, a song older than the three goddesses themselves. The normally calming tune sent a tension into Link's muscles.

Zelda, now getting into the song, began to sway back and forth, eyes closed, in concentration. The tunes pitched high and pitched low, tears began bewilder Links eyes. He wanted to cry out, but the music told him otherwise.

As Zelda was about to tute the last note, the note that would send Link back seven years, ditto with his memories, a purple ball of energy knocked the Ocarina clean out of Zelda's hands, hurtling it far below, towards the ground, like a meteorite, towards Lon Lon Ranch. Link, the adrenalin now flowing thickly into his veins, the familiar heightened awareness, the pounding of his heart! Goddess! It made him feel alive!

He looked in the direction of where the shot was fired. It came from the general direction of Hyrule Castle Town. Link, now wishing his annoying fairy friend, Navi, was with him at this moment, she could be some help now. Seeing no other choice, Link jumped from the heavens above, whipping out his Hover Boots, putting them on, with such limited time, he prayed his plan would work, if not, he would be dead.

500 meters…. 400 meters…. 300 meters…

Silently, he yelled, NOW! He flexed his tow muscles, and activated the hover mechanisms within his boot. The turning blades began to turn and Link's descent began to slow down.

200 meters….

Rain began to fall from the heavenly skies from above; Link took no notice of this, for his mind was on more important matters.

Link knew he had to stop the contraption, otherwise, it would become broken and useless, but not now, otherwise, he would deader than a Redead. He was better off it broken and alive, then the alternative.

100 meters….

The gears broke; Link could feel the whiplash of the parts against his feet. He let out a pain of agony, but he must keep his concentration on the next step of his plan, he must be prepared to roll frontward. He knew at this height, he could roll and receive no pain, but if his timing were off by a little bit, he would be killed, his spine broken.

50 meters….

The ground was very close now…

30 meters….

Now or never, thought Link. Link began moving his weight in front of himself, preparing for the roll of his life.

10 meters….

Link put all of his mass into the forward roll now, he needed to pull it off, right now! His shoulder hit on into the soft, wet grass, just outside of Hyrule Castle. His body rolled forward. Link jumped out of mid-roll, and towards the gates into the castle.

No Redeads walked the torn streets; they all were killed, again, with the might of the Master Sword, the holy blade, shortly after Links victory over Gannon.

A malevolence laughter could be heard over by the Temple of Time. Link hastily ran over, hoping everything was all right with his friends, the Sages. As Link got closer to the doors to the temple, noises of heavy footsteps could be heard, within the temple's walls. Making a short pray to the goddesses, for his fears were lies, he entered the holy sanctuary.

Within the entry room, Gannon laid, in waiting for Link. Link was, as always, speechless. How have the Sage-made bonds, that trapped Gannon in eternal limbo, broken?

"Hello, there, treacherous annoyance." An evil laughter erupted into the room, as Gannon laughed. "By that puzzled expression, I would think you were shocked to see me again. Did you think the puny powers of the _almighty_ Sages could hold me, the demonic lord of Hyrule? I am invincible! And to prove my power, I shall defeat the 'hero' of the Triforce!" With that, Gannon lifted a massive paw and sprawled Link across the room.

Another malevolence broke out of Gannon. Link got back onto his feet, prepared to wield his Master Sword. "Oh, how pitiful! The 'hero' has lost his weapon! Were you looking for this?" Gannon pointed towards the back room, where Link had laid the ancient blade, to rest in piece.

With a huge finger, he brought it down, and the door to the inner chamber was closed. "Now, foolish mortal, prepare to feel my wraith, and feel what true fear truly is!" Gannon reared his head back, and exhaled a lightning breath.

Link, nimbly, dodged the attack. He needed to attack back, but he had no such weapon to hurt Gannon. His arrow reserve was depleted, his magic was over exhausted, and he had no means of defense, other than his Mirror Shield.

Link brought his sword hand over his back, and brought out the Kokiri blade, the blade made for a small child. Link needed an effective blade, and this was the best he could do. He brought out his Mirror Shield, and got into his battle stance.

Gannon released a laughter he could no longer hold. "You think such a puny blade could ever harm me?" All Link did was nod his head. "Very well, this is where you journey ends, and where my reign shall begin!" Gannon whipped his tail towards Link. Link rolled underneath the enormous tail, and made a made slash at the end of it. Missed.

Link made a jumping slash at Gannon's face. Gannon easily deflected the blow with his enormous arms. Link made a back-somersault and landed cleanly onto his feet. He made another slashing attacked at Gannon, this time, at his arms. Gannon didn't even bother trying to counter this one, and allowed the blow to hit. The Kokiri blade didn't even leave scratch on Gannon's arm, but Link refused to give up. He made a stab towards the chest, Gannon, knowing he could easily block or dodge such an attack, just sat there, watching the attack.

The room was soon alit with a green glow, emitting from Link's left hand. As he and Gannon stared, the yellow triangle embued onto his hand turned to a hue green. The Triforce of Courage was responding to Links overflowing courage. What was once the Kokiri blade, was now a blade, which rivaled the power of even the Master Sword. There was no other name for it, but the Courage Sword. Gannon was astonished. How could such a puny runt have such powers?

The blade sank quite easily into Gannon's flesh. Link's faced twisted into a devious smile. Gannon quickly gave a quit escape, back to the limbo to where he had came from, before the effects of the blow would prove to be fatal in the mortal realm.

The inner chamber room reopened, and Link ran into the chamber. There, still stuck in the stone pedestal, was the Master Sword. Link placed Courage Sword into the same pedestal, combining both swords into one sword, a sword whose powers alone, would keep Gannon confined in the limbo for many centuries, if left undisturbed.

Link went back to Hyrule field, and looked up towards the sky, looking for Zelda. He heard softened footsteps behind him. He turned around, and there stood Zelda, holding hay covered Ocarina.

"Now, do you see why you have to go back? As long as you stay here, all of Hyrule… no, the world is in danger. Gannon will break the bonds that you have ceased him in; there is no doubt about that. His rage will only fuel his attempts," Zelda stared at the ground, "And when he is released, there may be no force to stop him." She stared into Link's face, "Link, if you truly cared about me, then obey my command, for the good of the future and of the past, please, go back."

All Link could do was nod. He didn't want to speak with her, he was too mad.

"I will take you back to the moment of which we have met for the first time. I will cast a curse on you, for the benefit of your world, that whenever you see me, you will sense an evil aura surrounding me. You will be paralyzed with fear. You will either stand, frozen, or will run off. The curse will be lifted on the day of your 18th birthday."

Link was now even angrier, He was bout to say something, but Zelda quickly casted the spell. Link was now frozen in horror. He tried to move his mouth, but he could not.

"You will forget all that has happened, your mind and memories will be reverted back to that of seven years past."

She lifted the ocarina to her lips, and began to replay the melody. Link let a single tear fall of his face. When the last note was played, Link was hurled upwards, into the time stream.

"Good bye, my love," whispered Zelda as Link left.

Soon, all of Hyrule began to weaver back and forth, as the timeline changed. All that has happened has never occurred. Zelda broke into tears, but only one was able to touch the ground, before all was erased.


End file.
